This Road Is Paved With Our Blood
by 01blackcat02
Summary: Nobody said that life's road was easy but nobody said it was supposed to be this hard either. For Arthur his road is simple, straight, hardly ever a sharp twist or turn; that is until he sets out on a journey to meet his promised mate. Omegaverse. USUK. Blood, Death, Violence, Rape you've been warned.


The party moved slowly across the hot empty desert. The sand dunes looked like gleaming mountains that reflected sunlight and played tricks on the eyes. These grainy mountains were similar yet carried different type of energy, than the snow covered forests that lined the mountain tops in their home.

At first they fascinated and excited the young Omega, but soon the hot sun and the lack of change in the horizon drowned the feeling of adventure and replaced it with bitter resentment and longing for breath.

The Omega was restless in his carriage. His soft pillows initially a pleasant napping place became wet with sweat and itchy as the ever constant sand found its way through the cracks into his small chamber. He grew irritated and snappy with his attendants as the time crawled on.

The younger Beta girl, an ever constant presence at his side, would try to sooth his nerves by spinning stories of his new home and mate, but he would have none of that. The prospect of getting a mate and fulfilling his royal duty no longer satisfied the Omega prince. Instead it made him resentful at how easy it was for his father to sell him off to the foreign prince in exchange for a new ally.

He knew his whole life that this time would come, he was prepared, he was ready, but now seeing this desert, this non livable dead empty space, he realized that this is his life. He is like this never ending desert full with its own kind of beauty and potential, but dead and empty at the same time; and he hated this reality.

"Sire?" A rapid knock on the door of the carriage was followed by the ever constant rocking to finally still.

"What is it?"

"We should stop for the night. There is a town nearby that will give us shelter and replenish our supplies." Came through a gruff reply.

The Omega cracked a small smile. These were just formalities. Everyone knew his word didn't matter, never will. Not here, not at his former home, and not at his new home. No certainly not there.

Both the Omega and the Alpha soldier outside knew that. Even the stupid Beta girl, who talk nothing but of princes, queens and butterflies, knew that. They all knew.

"Fine, then set our course for it."

"Yes my prince."

* * *

The town, if it could even be called a town, was small in the vast, empty desert. This was the farthest point from the capital, the prince's birth place. To know that these people lived among the dunes of sand virtually isolated from the rest of the kingdom, gave the young prince a sense of respect for them. But also envy.

As the royal entourage entered the main street it seemed the whole population came out to greet them. Alphas, Betas, Omegas all came to get a glimpse at the newcomers. Small children darted between horses gazing in awe at the god like Alpha soldiers and jumping up straining to get a glimpse at the royal Omega, Arthur Kirkland, who was said to have the most enchanting green eyes in the kingdom.

The procession travelled slowly weary and burning under the sun to the town's temple where they would stay for the night. Arthur was getting impatient, way too hot in the confined space of the carriage. Even Mei, the small Beta, couldn't sit still with all the excitement.

Arthur decided he would go to town later on after he's cool down and had a change of clothing. Then he'll go for a walk to stretch his legs and sore muscles. He'll go to town and be among his people while they celebrate. These people will bring him something the capital feasts and parties couldn't, not even his family could.

When his marriage was announced everyone was out celebrating, but such celebrations were not for him. No. They were in his new mate's honour. In the knowledge that the kingdom gained a new ally through Arthur's bonding. No one bothered to check with the Omega if he was okay with this. No one cared. And to an extend neither did Arthur. He knew this was going to happen, he hated it, he accepted it. That's right, for him this was a funeral, for them a holiday.

* * *

The monks were nice enough, reserving a separate room for Arthur and Mei while the soldiers stayed in another hall close by. After refreshing himself a bit and heading down for a simple dinner in the main hall, Arthur convinces the commanding Alpha to let him go into town.

Mei came with him babbling about little trinkets they might find or should be getting, something extra special for his mate upon arriving at the palace across the desert. Arthur snorted. What else could his soon-to-be mate need? He's already gotten the whole cake and extra scoops of icing judging by all the trunks filled with treasures they were hauling across the country.

The two guards kept behind them, casting intimidating looks at anyone who gets too close or looks odd. They made it this far can't have the prize cargo get too damaged, now can they.

The people were humble and Arthur found he enjoyed their awe struck gazes. He walked from shop to shop examining the wears and chitchatting with the clerks. Every now and then someone would come and offer their congratulations to the royal Omega and promised to pray for his first litter.

Arthur tried to smile and act appreciative, but he felt the mask cracking. This will not due, he needed to leave and be alone to gather himself. As the young prince was musing on the possibility of his escape from his escorts there came a tug at his long loose pants.

"Hey! Watch it brat you should not be touching his royal highness!" One of the guards barked at a small girl by Arthur's feel and seized her by her wrist.

She cried out in fright and tried to get away but the bigger male held her fast. Arthur eyes flashed, "Release her! I command it!"

"But...my prince she-"

"I do not care for that! Release her at once!"

"Yes my prince."

Arthur crouched down to the girl's eye level. "Those buffoons didn't hurt you did they?"

The small girl had tears in her green eyes and a look of fright mixed with admiration. "N-no..."

"Good good." Arthur smiled and offered her his hand. "How about we go sit on that bench, you and I, and have some tea? How does that sound?" Her eyes widened as she looked speechless at Arthur. Seeing he wasn't joking she nodded and took Arthur's hand as he straightened and moved towards the bench.

Arthur learned that her name was Lilly and, as he already knew, she was an Omega. Apparently she got separated from her half-brother, while the streets were crowded in excitement, and was looking for him. She didn't realize he was a price and was just going to ask if he saw him.

Arthur promised her that he'll make sure she would be reunited with her brother and sent one of the guards to find the missing boy, inwardly relieved to get rid of at least one of his forced companions.

Arthur let Lilly talk as they sipped their tea, for once Mei was useful in small useless chit chat to fill the space, but he could see the little Omega was enjoying herself. It's not every day one find themselves having tea with royals.

She was quiet but when she spoke it was about intellectual things and Arthur wondered why he couldn't have her as a companion instead of Mei...Oh right, because the Asian girl was part of another treaty formed years ago between their kingdoms.

All too soon the departed guard returned with a boy who looked like Lilly but taller and with an Alpha scent. Lilly rushed to him and the Alpha returned her hug. His shy smile vanished as his eyes moved from the child Omega to Arthur and turned suspicious. He bowed low before the prince.

"Your highness, I am Vash, Lilly's brother. Thank you for taking care of my sister while we were separated. How can I ever repay you?"

Arthur waved his hand. "No need, I had a lovely afternoon and Lilly was a pleasant company."

The girl smiled shyly before curtsying, as well as she could.

"Please if you don't mind, would you have breakfast with me before we leave next morning? I would love to spend some more time with you."

Lilly smiled even wider and looked at her brother for permission. Vash frowned but gave a quick nod.

Arthur grinned, "Fantastic! Then I will see you both tomorrow at the temple."

They parted ways and Arthur was thinking what that at least he'll be spending his last moment here with the people he wanted, instead of just the uncaring Alpha soldiers, the stupid Beta girl and the unfeeling monks.

* * *

At night Arthur just couldn't sleep. He would be hot one minute and cold the next. Tossing and turning the heat stayed unmoving and ever present in his room. Stagnant. Even Mei was tossing in her sleep and the passing of clothed feet of monks outside his door told him that they weren't alone in their troubles.

Ricing up from the bed Arthur made his way to the window. The town was shrouded in darkness but the heat laid heavy over everything. The ever present sand mountains could be seen from just beyond the town limits.

He laid his head on his arms, blowing out a sigh. Oh if only there was a breath, just a little, so he could fall asleep. Gazing out past the town Arthur felt himself drift in and out of sleep.

Dark shadows moved beneath the windows but he paid them no mind. Then, finally, a breath of wind. The Omega smiled and stretched his head towards the direction of the breeze.

His eyes flew open. And before he even registered the frantic ringing of the bells or the awakening screams of people being roused from their beds, he smelled it. The scent of death.

* * *

There was nothing but confusion and chaos all around. People were yelling, blood poured freely onto the sand, ever thirsty for the hot essence of life. The wild yowling was heard all around, over powering the screams of their victims. Arthur heard it all but couldn't believe it. His guards locked him and Mei up in one of the closet rooms of the temple and ran to defend the town with the other Alphas.

Mei clung to his sweat soaked clothing while Arthur stared wide eyed at the locked door from their corner. What now? What could he do? These where still his people and as a royal it was his duty to defend them. But what could he really do? A high pitched scream and a baby's cry that was silenced abruptly snapped him out of his thoughts.

No he couldn't just sit here, there had to be some way out! Prying Mei's hands off of him, Arthur crept to the door. He listened for a few moments and looked back at the Beta. She was clutching her head and muttering something in her own language.

Arthur slightly opened the door. He peered outside but saw no one. Steadying his breath he pushed it more open and crept into the hallway. There was blood everywhere. The lifeless body of a woman lay beside her child, had Arthur gulped for air and suppress the urge to run and hide.

Coming close towards the victims he kneeled beside them.

"I'm sorry."

Reaching his hand towards the pool of blood, he scooped some and rubbed it along his arms and legs. This should mask his Omega scent and blend it with the rest of the stench of the slaughtered.

Creeping down the hall he managed to hide in the shadows from invades who continued their assault on the townspeople. Back home Arthur knew that their outskirt towns were occasionally attacked by barbarians who lived in the desert, but he didn't realize how savage these people were. No he wouldn't even call them people.

Making his way through the tight corridors and dashing through rooms he eventually made it out outside. There he crouched behind the over turned wagon, trying to figure out what to do.

Darting his eyes back and forth across the open street he made up his mind to run for it, but a sudden shriek and a flash of blond hair stopped him.

It was Lilly she was being held above ground, by one warrior, kicking and screaming while another was snarling at her. The one holding her grabbed her arms and held them above her head. The other grabbed her legs with one hand as his other hand when under her skirt. The Alpha holding her busied his tongue by licking at her blood covered face.

Arthur lost it. He spotted an abandoned sword pierced in its latest victim. Grabbing the blade with both hands he managed to yank it out. Completely oblivious to the world around him high on adrenaline, he charged his way to the group.

Hands shaking but eyes unblinking, he saw the tears coming from Lilly's eyes much like his own, while the two Alphas forced themselves on her. Just as the man facing Lilly pulled down his loose pants, Arthur's blade struck his neck.

Fountain of blood covered Arthur, Lilly and the remaining Alpha. The one with the blade still stuck in his neck collapsed and choked on his own blood, jerking and clawing at the ground and his throat. He died a few agonizing seconds later.

The other Alpha let go of Lilly as he stared in shock as his comrade died so expectantly. Finally noticing Arthur he snarled with anger and howled something in his own language.

Lilly managed to crawl away to Arthur and held onto his arm as Arthur stared wide eyed at the fallen Alpha. Upon hearing the anger in the other's voice he looked up at the remaining Alpha and pushed Lilly to the side as he managed to roll them over and out of the way from the oncoming blade.

"Run! Get out of here! Find your brother!"

"No! Not without you!"

Again the Alpha charged them; Arthur dogged to the side but got a slice to his right thigh. The Alpha seemed amused by the game of cat and mouse and leisurely watches both Omegas. He turns towards Arthur and walked.

Arthur backed up while still on the ground. His eyes darted around looking for something anything that would help him. The sword is still in the other's throat but far away from him.

The Alpha stopped as something small hits him and he let loose an angry growl. He's hit again and he turns towards Lilly who has small rocks in her hand. He yells something but she just throws another one at him. Annoyed and angered he abandons Arthur in favour for Lilly.

Arthur sees his chance as he carefully shifts towards the fallen Alpha. Locking eyes with Lilly they agree on the plan. Lilly continues to taunt the coming Alpha while Arthur gets up and limps towards the sword sticking out from the other's flesh. He starts to sweat, could he reach it? He's limping, which slows him down, but he has to get it he just has to!

A small squeal has his head turning and he spots the Alpha right before the Omega girl. Arthur bights his lips and half runs half limps to the blade. He jerks it but the blade is stuck deep in the spinal column in the neck. He jerks it more and more and blood pools around his feet. He needs to get it out, but he can't, but he has to or...

Lilly watches as the man who's going to kill her extends his hand and grabs her matted hair. She winces and loses a small scream and he lifts her up. He's sniffing her and laughing. He going to kill her she knows that. Tears stream down her face as his other hand wraps around her small throat. Loosing air she tries to break free, but can't do anything but jerk around. As darkness comes into her vision she sees a blade coming down and instantly she regains her breath.

Choking on air that she greedily inhales into her lungs she can only watch as the Omega prince before her continues to yank the blade out only to have it come down again and again into the fallen Alpha's back where his heart would be. Pool of blood so deep they are practically swimming in it.

Sitting above the slowly dying man Arthur stabbed him repeatedly with tears streaming out of his wide unblinking eyes. Soft wet hands wrap around his hands holding the sword mid swing. He inhales sharply and focuses on her.

Nothing matters at the moment not the howling not the agonizing screaming or the uncaring sun that finally decided to rise and shed its light onto this world of darkness. Light reflect off the spilled blood as the rays climb across the desert sand now wet from the night.

"We need to go." Whispered the smaller Omega.

Arthur nodded and rose to his feet. Turning towards the closest edge of the town they manage a few steps before an arrow shots past them and into the ground ahead. The two freeze, unsure which choice is the wisest: running or turning and facing what's behind them.

Hooved steps could be heard clanking over the broken debris and the occasional wet slosh from the puddles of blood. Calming his breath Arthur steeled himself for what was to come. Slowly he turned to face what he already knows is there.

They were surrounded by blood covered Alphas in a semicircle all snarling but making no move towards the Omegas. There were a few arched in the back of the horde and on top of rooftops holding their aim at the two; but they were not important.

What was important was the commanding force that sat on top of a large horse. Riding on top of the brown steed was a well build Alpha with golden hair resembling the desert and sky blue eyes above the said desert. Calculated and distrustful glare with a promise of pain, but also flashes of curiosity and respect showed through from deep within those blue irises.

Arthur gulped and pushed Lilly behind himself. The new Alpha smirked and moved his steed towards his dead comrade with the sword still pierced in his back. He leaned down and pulled it out with a single tug. Eyes narrowing, he examined the bloodied blade and run his thumb over the edge to check its sharpness. Satisfied he looked back at the frozen Omegas before him. He grinned and threw the blade before Arthur's feet.

The sword landed right in front of him digging into the sand ready for the Omega to grab it. The Alpha turned his horse and made a wide circle with Arthur and Lilly in its center. Returning back to his initial starting point he faced Arthur once more and drew his blade pointing it at the Omega.

"Go to the side."

"What?"

"Go! He's going to attack." Pushing Lilly towards the edge of the 'arena' Arthur grabbed the sword and held it in a defensive manner.

The Alpha's grin widened and the other warriors let out howling noises. Jumping off his horse he stalked towards the Omega. Arthur took a few steps back and dug his feet into the ground. The Alpha examined him, eyes narrowing.

Arthur was shaking for exhaustion, the night's events tired him and Arthur knew he couldn't last much longer. He was quickly running out of time and options. Gripping the sword tighter he raised it over his head and charged the Alpha.

The blue eyed man quickly moved to the side as the blade came down. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and jerked him to the side effectively knocking the Omega off his feet.

The smaller male fell with a painful filled cry dropping his weapon. He barely registered the shuffling of feet and looked over his shoulder, only to quickly roll to the right as his opponent's blade came down.

Looking up he quickly located his sword and got to his feet to run towards it, only to have a larger body smash on top of his. Once again face down in the sand he felt the edge of the blade under his face slightly digging into the neck, drawing blood, the Alpha's lower body pinning his.

Panic set in and the Omega's flight instincts kicked in. All he knew was that he needed to get away. Jerking and thrashing under the heavier body Arthur cut more of his throat on the blade. He heard the Alpha yell something in his own language, but Arthur was beyond reason.

He needed to flee and find shelter. Hands clawing at the sand that got under his fingernails as he tried to use it to pull his body away from the threat. Feeling the blood tinker down his neck and onto the ground added to his need to get away.

Then his arms were grabbed and held down in a rough larger hand above his head. His legs and hips were freed from the weight but forced up with the Alphas body laying over his. Still trying to get away with the thrashing seemed to just spur the Alpha on, who by now abandoned his sword and was running his other hand over the Omega's left thigh. He growled and Arthur felt the other's growing bulge through his loose pants.

New kind of fear pierced Arthur, sending his mind into overdrive. Before he could even react the grip on his hands tightened and the rubbing of the Alpha's erect cock against his ass was punctuated by a sudden bite to the Omega's neck.

Arthur's eyes widened, back arched as he tried but failed to hold back the involuntary moan that escaped from his lips. His mind stopped and shut down. A night with hardly any sleep, all the blood he's seen, and the physical exhaustion from running and fighting as his emotional state was completely pushed over its limits with this Alpha's advance.

All he registered was the rhythmic rutting, the wild howling, and the now sucking sensations accompanied with the bite. Arthur's world went black.

* * *

Well I decided to give FFN another go, but only as a promotional tool. Since a lot of people seem to float between here and other sites I'm only going to use this site to post first chapters of any other stories I have (excluding pwp oneshots) So hopefully someone will like this enough to continue reading it on AO3^^ Enjoy


End file.
